Te soñé
by Gpe Mccartney
Summary: Su sueño es uno hermoso y hace mucho se volvió realidad.


Te soñé

_Los siguientes personajes no son de mi propiedad, pero eso lo sabemos todos. Son de Kishimoto-sensei._

_._

Los días son cálidos, llenos de un sol brillante, redondo en ese viejo cielo de mezclilla desteñida. Las noches pasan rápido, como los gélidos soplos del norte; viven oscuras, bañadas de estrellas fugaces, luceros que brillan como el amanecer y protegidas por la eterna gracia de la Madre luna. Hay veces, no muy pocas, en las que se pregunta qué tan cierto puede llegar a ser todo. Hay veces, _muchas, muchas veces,_ en las que se pregunta el cuándo, cuándo despertará; fácil, esto es un sueño. Un sueño hermoso, pero un sueño al final.

Y le es extraño, porque hace años, bastantes años, que él no tenía más que pesadillas, siempre pintadas de cielos grises, y habitadas de gente muerta: _su gente muerta._

Su sueño es uno hermoso, y por extraño que parezca, tiene nombre: _Hinata Hyūga._

-

Ella lo mira un rato, a los ojos, aún más negros que la noche que se extiende justo ahora sobre sí. Y son todo lo contrario a los propios, que se parecen más bien a la luna de otoño que sonríe intensa en ese trasfondo de cielo. Lo ve a los ojos, esos ojos tan negros, que a pesar de todo, _no son de él._

"_S-sasuke-kun"_ –le habla.

"_¿Qué?"_

Todo calla por unos minutos. Incluso los grillos, cantando su eterna e inconclusa canción de amor a los cuerpos celestes, se detienen. _"Nada. Sólo que me g-gustaría recordar esto, s-siempre"_ –su voz sofoca el silencio, y el silbido de ramas contra un furioso viento puede continuar con su sinfonía de ligero, liviano vaivén.

Sasuke no dice nada. Él no olvida, nunca.

-

Su boca se vuelve una redonda y casi cómica _"Oh"_, y Sasuke sonríe, pero sabe que la situación no tiene nada de gracia.

"_¿Cuándo?", _interroga ella sin tartamudear.

Él esperaba la pregunta. _"Mañana _–suspira-_ han visto a Madara cerca del País del Rayo"-_ añade.

-

Han pasado muchos años, se dice. Han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas, repite. No quiere tener que admitirlo, pero tiene miedo, _miedo de verlo_. Se lo prometió a ella misma, y aún más importante, se lo prometió a Sasuke. Sin embargo, él le prometió tanto, y Hinata sabe que _han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas_, y sus promesas se volvieron cenizas al polvo, polvo a las cenizas.

Por eso, cuando él llega, sonrisa torcida por añada de inexperiencia, ella ya no está ahí esperándole. Entonces pasan días, quizá meses. Tal vez otro año, hasta que Sasuke despierta un día, ahogado en sangre de pesadillas que han vuelto, tiempo atrás. Y sabe que no puede postergarlo más. Quiere verla, _debe verla._

Y ni siquiera le es necesario buscarla. Sabe dónde está.

-

Sus ojos son enormes, son enormes como la luna blanca y serena que atraviesa la habitación, uno que otro rayo plateado filtrándose entre cortinas blancas. Hinata suspira, de forma larga y pasiva. _"¿Q-qué quieres?"_, le dice, la voz es cansada, casi vieja.

"_Volví", _la afirmación es vaga.

_- Lo sé._

_- Lo siento._

_- Te fuiste._

_- Volví -_repite.

_-_

Sasuke sabe que esto es un sueño, y que algún día tendrá que despertar. Sabe que Hinata Hyūga, es demasiado para él; demasiado buena, demasiado hermosa, demasiado pura. Sabe que la ha hecho sufrir, llorar, y que junto a él, el futuro no puede tener demasiadas expectativas. Sabe que es egoísta, que ella merece más de lo que alguien como él pueda darle.

_- "Pensé que había nacido para una noche interminable, hasta que tú brillaste"_

La vida es un sueño. Su sueño es uno hermoso, e incluso tiene nombre.

Y acá entre nos, hace mucho que se volvió realidad.

_-_

_¡No se me ocurría un buen título!, así que quedó con éste. La última frase en cursiva es de una canción de James Blunt, "High", y se me hizo perfecta para esta pareja. Son varias cosas que había escrito por separado, y no se me ocurrió más que juntarlas, u_u quizá debería de darme vergüenza presentarles fics así de mal hechos, pero me la aguanto xD ¡Reviews a cambio de galletas!, ¡Denle clic! _

_PD: Yes, ando editando mis fics xD_


End file.
